


What spring does with the cherry trees

by rightfullymine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightfullymine/pseuds/rightfullymine
Summary: The morning after Sana’s Eid celebration, Jonas wakes up ridiculously early, long before the alarm, and can’t go back to sleep to save his life.





	What spring does with the cherry trees

The morning after Sana’s Eid celebration, Jonas wakes up ridiculously early, long before the alarm, and can’t go back to sleep to save his life.

He tosses and turns in his bed, moves the covers around before altogether giving up and getting up to make himself a cup of coffee. That is, if his stomach can manage to hold any liquid down.

He thanks the god he does not really believe in that his parents and sister are away for the weekend, because his sister would have picked up on his unusual, and incredibly resented, agitation in a heartbeat and teased him mercilessly about it.

He repeats to himself there’s no reason to be nervous. So Eva is coming over later on and they will most likely end up having some sort of conversation regarding the nature of their relationship, so what? No big deal, right?

He is not nervous in the least, thank you very much.

He picks up his phone from the kitchen counter and starts dialling Isak’s number before he thinks better of it. It’s still relatively early in the morning to be calling his surely-to-be-hung-over best friend and there’s no guarantee Isak won’t scream at him for waking him up _at this god-forsaken hour_ or, worst, tease him about _the honestly embarrassing state you’re in,_ and, _aren’t you the preacher of the chill philosophy, Jonas?_

And the thing is, he would be chill, he really, one hundred percent would play it chill, if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s Eva. If his heart didn’t do a freaky somersault every time he as much as thinks about her, about her hair, her eyes, her smile… Damn it! He’s doing it again. He cannot believe this is where he’s at a year and a half later.

He never resented her for their break-up. It might not have shown from the outside but it tore at him to see her hurting like that, to know that he was, although unwittingly, causing her pain. He knows she made the right decision: she needed time on her own. Hell, they both needed time apart to grow individually and figure themselves out. And he thought he had been handling the separation pretty well, he did, and that he and Eva were a thing of the past.

Until, a couple of months ago, he started seeing her in his dreams. And see, this is where he wants to stop recalling (and where he wishes with all his might he hadn’t told Isak), because what kind of helpless sap starts getting dreams about his ex a year after their break-up. Only the worst kind of sap, that’s who, and he has a (mostly good) reputation to maintain.

And it wasn’t just the dreams either, he started noticing her more at school and getting these weird flutters in his chest every time she walked into a room. He found himself craving her presence, wanting to be near her in those few occasions they hung out together with their respective groups of friends. Thinking about her before falling asleep, about how even more beautiful she had become now that she walked the halls with confidence and a new, incredible, sense of self. But, above all, missing her something fierce. Missing talking to her, watching Netflix with her, lying on the grass and looking at clouds with her, going to Macca’s with her. Being with her. Because, before everything else, Eva was his best friend and, when it was good between them, it was incredible.

And then last Thursday happened. And she was in his arms once again, incredibly, miraculously, and the way she looked at him had his chest feeling tight and his head feeling faint and he wanted to tell her a million things then and there but his mouth was suddenly parched and he could not bring himself to stop kissing any inch of her even for a second. As Thursdays go, it was the best one of his life.

But things had been awkward too, in a way. She had left in a rush after a phone call from her mother, mumbling a quick goodbye against his lips and being unable to look him in the eye. He had wanted to ask her questions, to ask if she too could feel this pull between them again, but his heart had apparently lodged in his throat and he had let her go with a hesitant smile and a sinking feeling in his chest.

Ever since then, he’s been in a mood, his thoughts garbled and his feelings all over the place, and no amount of skating has managed to calm him down even a little. What if last Thursday was just a homage to the past and she didn’t mean anything by it? What if it was simply casual sex for her, like it was with Penetrator Chris?

The text message from said fuckboy unsettled him, to be honest. He hadn’t known that him and Eva were getting serious, he considered himself to be the last person Chris could ask for advice, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad (lot) disappointed too. So he had brought Emma deeper into this fucking mess, knowing he was most likely leading her on by being, overall, an asshole of the grandest kind. He hates drama with every fibre of his being and suddenly he was involved in a complicated mess of relationships he wanted no part in. He just wanted to put life on pause for a second.

While he’s been brooding over recent events, he’s been going through the motions and making some coffee for breakfast. When the coffee is ready, he goes to the kitchen fridge to grab the bottle of milk and pours a generous amount into the mug so that it diffuses the bitter taste of the coffee. Before he can help himself, he thinks that if Eva was here, she would say something like, _what’s the point of drinking coffee If you kill the taste of it with two litres of milk,_ and then proceed to drink half the content of the mug, grinning in that mischievous, irresistible way of hers, and the image is so unbearable at the moment he pretends he never conjured it up in the first place.

Speaking of the devil, his phone pings with a text from Eva.

_I am leaving Sana’s now, be there in 15._

He is about to reply when he gets a second text, this time from Isak.

_Halla, bro. Don’t think I didn’t see you and Eva yesterday. You’re coming over later to explain what the fuck is going on._

He chuckles at the screen like an idiot.

Yesterday’s party was, to put it simply, a fucking dream. He had arrived with Emma, Isak and Even with all the intention of enjoying the celebration (easy), try to break things off with Emma (unlikely) and, more importantly, keep the sneaky, longing glances towards Eva to a bare minimum (unrealistic). And he doesn’t know exactly at what point things took a turn but by the end of the evening Emma had run off somewhere with fucking Penetrator Chris and Eva had him pushed up against the wall, hands frantic on his shirt and mouth hot on his.

“Wanna come over to mine? My parents and Thea are away,” he asked when it was time to go. Which, in retrospect, made him sound like a conceited fool. _Way to go, Jonas_.

She removed her head from where it was placed between his cheek and shoulder and gave him a kind of sad smile that had his stomach in knots in seconds.

“I can’t, Sana is having us girls sleep over.”

“Come over tomorrow morning then.” He hoped he didn’t sound as pleading as he thought he did.

She didn’t reply, just nodded her head yes while smiling her Jonas smile, the one he knew from a thousand mornings waking up beside her in her bed, and left a burning kiss on his cheek before joining her friends inside. He remained stuck in his place for a good five minutes, trying to wrap his head around the recent happenings.

Holy fuck, what a hopeless punk.

 

*

 

When the doorbell rings, he’s in his room, having just put on a fresh t-shirt after the shower. At this point, he’s given up on figuring out what kind of intricate twist his stomach is in and his palms are unreasonably sweaty, but he decides to blame the vapours from the shower he’s just had.

He goes to open the door and finds Eva on the other side. By the way his heart tumbles in his chest, you would imagine he hasn’t been expecting her for the past 4 hours and 35 minutes, _not that he’s counting_.

“Hei!” she exclaims warmly with a bright smile and brighter eyes.

“Hei,” he breathes in return, and his voice comes out somewhat quivering to his ears.

She is not wearing the dress she had on yesterday. She is in a black jumper and black sweatpants that suspiciously look like Sana’s, no make-up on and her hair is in a particularly complicated braid all around her head.

Clearly, she’s the most beautiful creature on this earth.

He must have been staring for a minute too long because he’s brought back to reality by her voice asking, “Can I come in or should I make myself comfortable on the stairs?”

He chuckles nervously before gesturing for her to come in. She smiles brightly in his direction and follows him inside, taking off her shoes by the coat hanger.

It seems to him that she is not nearly half as nervous as he feels, and he doesn’t know if the knowledge reassures or scares him, but he’s leaning towards the latter.

She moves with ease around the living room. She hasn’t been here in a long while – not counting last Thursday – and he notices she is taking stock of all the new features in the Vasquez household. She lingers by a recently-hanged framed photo of Jonas, Thea and Even, taken one day when they had a barbecue on their terrace, before making her way to the kitchen.

“Would you like some breakfast?” he asks. He reckons he could make her pancakes. She loves those.

She doesn’t answer straight away. Instead, she picks up the mug he left nearly untouched on the counter and downs half the drink. She looks at him pointedly, as if daring him to say something, the corners of her lips upturned in the beginning of a grin.

“Is this your idea of a coffee drink?”

They both laugh at her question. This is achingly familiar, he thinks. This teasing and this banter, they are from a time when they used to make fun of each other all the time, and falling into these patterns now feels like the most natural thing.

Yet, there’s a newness to them, too. There’s a maturity to the way they look at each other now, he realises. Like they know what once was, and what they have now. Like they understand how precious this thread between them is. Like they won’t let it break this time.

Jonas is suddenly reinvigorated by a burst of confidence he wasn’t feeling minutes ago. He looks at her and knows that the only thing he can see himself doing in the near future is kiss her. And once he starts there won’t be any stopping on his part, he is sure. He thinks by the way she is looking at him, open and intense and _longing_ , she is thinking the same thing.

He cuts the distance between them and goes to stand opposite her by the counter. He places his hand on the granite so that it’s a breath away from touching her left, and if his fingers shake in the process, he hopes she doesn’t notice. From this close, he can breathe the scent of soap that’s on her skin. It’s not her usual one, most likely something she found in Sana’s shower, but he decides he likes it, hopes he will have the chance to getter better acquainted with it.

She hasn’t taken her eyes away from him once.

He is dying to kiss her now.

He asks, “How was the sleepover?”

_Would it be okay if I kissed you?_

She looks surprised by his question and tucks a strand of hair that’s escaped her braid behind her ear. She recovers quickly and replies, “Oh, we had a great time! We had an America’s Next Top Model marathon and prank-called a couple of Chris’s friends. This one guy picked up the phone…”

While she speaks, he inches his hand ever closer to hers until he takes hold of it and threads his fingers through hers. If she is surprised by his move, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she grins at him in a way that has his tried heart soaring. He could do this forever, he thinks. Listening to her tell him things about her day while holding her hand. Well, he would listen more if he wasn’t so distracted by her red, delicious lips moving around while she speaks. He prays she’ll let him do this again.

“Jonas?! Are you even listening right now? You know, if you want to kiss me so badly, you should just go for it.” And she tilts her head to the side, in a way she knows used to drive him crazy, and still does.

“But how do I know you’ll kiss me back?”  He’s leaned in closer and her breath tickles his face now. He is a lucky bastard, he is.

“One way to find out, isn’t there,” comes her breathy reply.

So he slants his lips over hers and kisses her like he’s been meaning to from the moment she stepped foot into his apartment. She responds enthusiastically to the kiss and grabs fistfuls of his t-shirt to bring him closer to her, slipping one hand under it to caress his back. He sneaks his hand in her hair, tugs and makes her braid come undone.

“Jonas!!!” she shrieks indignantly breaking the kiss but the radiant smile on her face tells him she’s anything but mad. He follows her lips with his, and starts peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, while she envelopes him in her arms and breathes little happy sighs of pleasure.

Jonas swears it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

He can see where this is headed and as much as he doesn’t want to stop he would also like to make love to her on a proper bed.

He reluctantly detaches himself from her embrace. Her expression scrunches up in confusion until he takes her hand and pulls her in the direction of his bedroom.

The shy smile she gives him as she catches up with him is more brilliant than the sunlight pouring through the big kitchen window.

 

*

 

He is woken up by a phone notification somewhere in the house. He turns his head around to catch the time on the clock by his bedside table and figures they’ve had a half-an-hour nap.

Eva is draped over his right side, head on his chest and one arm slipped around his waist. The light coming in from the window falls on her naked back, and by the way she is caressing his chest, he is not the only one awake.

As if sensing he’s not sleeping anymore, she looks up at him and says, “Hei.”

She has a soft look in her eyes, and a small smile on her lips. God, she is stunning.

This is different from last Thursday, he realises. This is the beginning of something new. Something life-changing.

He doesn’t know what to do with all this beauty, so he leans down towards her and pecks her lips in greeting. She holds his cheek in her hand and her touch is delicate, like she’s handling something precious.

When she lays her head back on his chest, and resumes stoking his skin, he realises this is his chance to speak.

This time too, he has a million things he wants to say to her. He wants to tell her that he unlocked that incredibly difficult level of that video game they were playing last year. That he’s heard of a new avocado bar they’ve just opened in town that he wants to take her to, that he knows she’ll love. That he’s missed her like crazy and never wants to be away from her again.

He doesn’t know where to start.

Maybe the beginning is as good a place as any.

“Eva?”

“Yeah.” She doesn’t move from her position on his chest.

He scratches his head nervously. He threads his fingers in her hair because he knows the motion will comfort him a little.

“I uhm… I’ve wanted to kiss you again for a very long time. I’ve hoped for it and dreamt of it, I uhm… I missed you, and I want us to be us again. If that’s what you want to, of course and… and you don’t have to answer me now, but maybe we could hang out together some time, like tomorrow, or tonight…,” he is rambling by now, he’d better stop soon. “Like a date.”

He shuts his mouth and takes a deep breath. His face feels hot and his belly feels exactly like when he’s on a roller coaster and the car has just reached the crest of the hill element and it’s about to dip over.

She doesn’t reply straight away and for a second he is afraid she’s fallen back asleep or, worst, that she doesn’t really want to get back together and doesn’t know how to get out of this conversation.

Then, she removes her face from the side of his chest, rolls around so that she is basically lying on top of him and places       her chin on his chest to look him in the eyes.

The second their eyes meet, he knows they are going to be something great together.

She tries to rein her smile in. “I don’t know, really. I guess it depends on how impressive this date proposal is?”

Happiness explodes in his chest and he feels so light he is sure his body would be literally rising from the bed if hers wasn’t weighing down on him.

“Fresh Prince and nachos?”

She bursts out laughing and in a second is on him, her lips attacking anywhere she can find on his face. He’s laughing too and pulling her closer, locking his arms behind her back to keep her in his embrace.

She kisses him long and hard, like she’s done a million times, but with a firmness that wasn’t there before.

Like a truth. Like a promise.

 

*

 

Sometime later, he gets up from the bed to grab some water for himself and Eva.

He’s at the door when she calls his name.

He turns around and finds her with his t-shirt on and a loving expression on her face.

“By the way, I want that too. For us to be us again. So much.”


End file.
